


Dinner for Two

by HunniLibra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Life as a medic is forever stressful and sometimes you don't take care of yourself like you should. But no harm in a few skipped meals right?





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and lost it in the void that is my wip file... no time like the present.

The world spun again, more forceful than before. You reach out grasping for the closest thing to you. This time it was your friend Genji. Cool metal  wrapping around your forearm helping you steady yourself as you breathed though the feeling a wave of nausea.

“Doctor! Are you alright?” His scared brows raised in worry looking for a place to let you rest. He lead you slowly to a nearby bench and away from your workstation.

You wave off his concern resting your fevered brow on your knees taking steady gulps of air in hopes to alleviate the sick feeling. “I’m fine. I’m fine. It’s just exhaustion, haven’t been able to sleep well of late.”

“Ahhh.” He hummed nodding knowing the feeling all to well. “Missing your bear?” Genji joked releasing his hold on you to give you some space, his tone still laced with worry.

You chuckle dryly emerging from your ball to lean back resting on the metal wall behind you. You did miss Jesse. It would have been a down right lie to say otherwise. His warm body encased around you, shaggy chestnut hair fanning around you. The whiskey smoke smell of him an oddly comforting scent.

He was halfway through a six month mission with Soldier, Winston, and Angie to America looking into a Talon lead. It was a infiltration mission, requiring time to build trust and connects. Meaning it was a pain in the ass for everyone.

_I’ve been missing ya somethin’ fierce doll. Can’t stop thinking about ya. Bed’s too cold now a days. I wish ta god you could have come along. But can’t be puttin’ all our medics in the field. His low tambor reverberating through the tinny speaker of your phone. Everytime he called it was a double edge sword, overjoyed that he was alive and safe, yet it made the miles apart feel even longer._

You look up at Genji’s patient expression. “I do.” You admit accepting the ninja’s help getting up the sickness passing as quickly as it had come. Genji nodded sagely heading back to your station where you had been working on a upgrade for his respiratory system. Your work was on par with Angie’s making the head medic feel comfortable dividing her workload with you.

“Perhaps you should take a break for the rest of the day? I’m not going anywhere and the upgrade isn’t critical yet. Why not join Reinhardt and myself for lunch?” Genji nudged placing his hand between you and your work. You agreed hoping a break would make you feel better.

It did not instead you retired to your quiet room curling around Jesse’s pillow and drifted into a dreamless sleep. This was your day to day life for the next three weeks only getting worse. Nausea, bloating, headaches, and fatigue plagued you. You hid brushing off concern with the same line.

“It’s just stress.” You sigh dismissing Ana’s hand on your shoulder but graciously accepting the hot mug of tea. You sat enjoying her company in the common room after getting fed up with sitting in the spare medical lab all day.“I don’t know how Angie does this.” You sigh dramatically.

“I sometimes wonder about the both of you sometimes. If I didn’t know better I’d say you and Ziegler are secret masochists.” Ana chuckled. You flush, skin darkening as Ana levels you with a knowing smirk. “Thought that was more you and Jesse’s shtick.”

“What’s more my shtick?” A deep southern drawl purrs behind you. A deep purr you thought you still had another two months before you could hear it in person. You didn’t get a chance to turn before two strong burly arms wrapped around you. He smelled of sweat and gun oil. The staleness of the airship hung over him telling you more than anything that he just arrived.

Ana rolled her eye at your sequel when he lifted you into his chest spinning you around to capture you in a soul stealing kiss. “I was under the impression I still had another six weeks of peace.” Ana joked raising to pat his back as he lowered you to the floor. His attention not wavering from you.

“You know me Ma’am, can’t be kept away from ya.” Jesse winked his smile damn near blinding. “But mission went off without a hitch, got all the data we need to put a hurtin’ on the next Talon operation.”

“Good,” Ana nodded curtly spinning on her heel looking at her com. “Ah… Soldier wants us all at the debriefing in five. Best be heading over.”

You both watch her leave arms still wrapped around each other. Jesse breaks first brushing his lips down your throat pulling a giggle from you as his beard hairs tickle you. Your good mood doesn’t last long though as your nose seems to really pick up on his scent. The pleasant sweat and gun metal smell from earlier now astringent and overpowering. You gag choking backing bile from your empty stomach.

“Damn,” Jesse pulls back watching you cup your hand over your nose and mouth. “I smell that bad doll?”

“No. Sorry I’ve just been under alot of stress of late. My body is protesting.” You cough forcing yourself back into his arms.

He coos sympathetically rubbing your back. “M’ sorry sunshine, let me make it up to you tonight huh? Hot bath- a few drinks. Hell I’ll even sneak out an’ get us some food from town, your choice. Maybe a movie if I can keep my eyes open long enough. Just gotta get through this damn debrief,” He looks at his com cover your shoulder checking for messages. “which we are ‘bout to be late for so let’s get gettin’.”

You arrived only a few moments late Reinhardt holding the door for you and Jesse beaming brightly at you both. You took you seat next to Angie and Ana while Jesse sat by Genji and Lucio. Nodding politely at the two women you settle in listening to the monotone of Winston’s debriefing scrolling through the file in front of you. He took an hour before Soldier took over.

“Is it hot in here?” You whisper leaning over to Ana when 76 had his back to them. Ana frowned and shook her head noticing a slight sheen of sweat gracing your dark skin.

“Not really. Do you need to step out? This many bodies in a room could heat it up.”

You shake your head thinking maybe you were just overreacting. Instead you pour yourself a glass of water sipping slowly listening to 76 only vaguely. Ugh, that pesky nausea was back. You could feel it at the corners of your vision. Had you eaten today? It wasn’t abnormal for you to miss a meal or two. You ate ridiculously late last night, a sudden craving as you watched Hana play video games. So skipping breakfast shouldn’t have been that bad an issue. Besides Lena had need assistance with a nasty sprained ankle.

“You are looking a little under the weather my friend!” You jump glass shaking in your hand. Reinhardt sounded so distant, like though water. How odd…

You try to speak but your tongue seemed to be cemented to your mouth. The rooms axis tilting dangerously as you try to steady yourself. The swimming wasn’t just at the corner of your eyes anymore. A blonde blob took up your vision. The blob had rose speaking softly trying to take you with it.

A bad choice. Your knees buckled the moment you left your seat, the swimming in your vision turned violent. The water in your ears turned to crashing waves as your fell head hit something solid your vision going black.

You woke in darkness a faint light to your side illuminating flat white tiles above you. Your vision was steady but blurry as you took in your surroundings. It was the medical wing. You could tell that much by the stiff mattress and scratchy sheets covering you. A pressure in your arm giving you pause. Shifting in the sheets you touch at it recognizing the tug and pull of an IV drip.

“Ah! You’re awake!” Angie chipper voice emerging from thin air to your side. “Gave us a fright back there.”

“What happened?” You asked rubbing your eyes in exhaustion focusing on her uncharacteristically tight smile. She hums bringing up your charts.

“Very low blood sugar. Bordering on coma inducing, you banged your head rather hard when you passed out but its fine. Everyone is fine.” She friendly tone turning professional and curt, her hands busy adjusting your IV and raising the lights in the room slightly. “Are you too hot? Too cold? What was the last thing you ate? You should have come and told me sooner.”

Angie helps you sit up adjusting the bed and pillows to your comfort. “Angela I’m fine. I have been just so caught up in work, you know I get stress sick sometimes. I’ll be more careful.”

Your friend stopped midway into checking your vitals. “Are you- I had thought as much. It’s unlike you to be so reckless if you had known.” She finishes jotting down a quick note before handing you your medical records.

The words hit you like a ton of bricks. You scroll through blindly feeling ill for a whole new reason. How could you have been so stupid to have picked up on all the subtle changes. You backtrack the past months counting the days. Your period, while erratic and hard to chart was never this late.

“How…” You voice cracks lowering the tablet to your knees. Angie waits putting a supportive hand on your leg watching you process. “I’m a fucking doctor, and I miss that I’m pregnant!” Your laugh was empty, on the verge of hysterics. Shaking in a mix of awe and panic you place a hand  against your midriff.  _How could you miss this?_

Fat was soft and malleable when you gain it. It grew in multiple areas at once, not collecting in one area growing steadily for so long. Dread fills you. You had been foolish thinking you were eating too much, so you cut back took up walking with Mei and taking hikes with Lucio. You had been starving yourself. Your child.

“Don’t,” Angie cut in to your downward spiral of guilt. “I’m not the most well versed in this but I did as thorough a check as I could and everything looks fine. You’re underweight for the start of your second trimester but other then that you’re fine,” She squeezes you leg reassuringly. _“They are fine.”_

Falling back on the bed you bury your face in your hands groaning out. “Angie how did I fuck up this bad.”

She chuckled against her better judgement, but knowing you the worst had passed for now. “I can take some of the blame. I did dump a lot on you before I left. I knew I could trust you to stay focused on our work. I guess I underestimated how focus you would get. We are much in the same on that front. Stress does strange things to the body, as we both know. I, if I was in your shoes would probably would write it off as that too.”

You gripe folding your arms defensively over your belly remembering Ana’s comments from early.  _Jesse_. “What do I tell Jesse? Did you say anything to him?” You snap rounding on your friend.

“I have kept everyone out including him till I could assess what was wrong, as per protocol. No matter what that man says otherwise.” Angie frowned looking towards the door. “You haven’t been under for more then three hours. But I doubt he has left his vigil at the door. Do you want me to get him?”

You shake your head vigorously wrapping yourself over your stomach defensively. You had never discussed children. Anything really outside of dating. How would he react? What would this mean for you and the newly reformed Overwatch? “I need some time. I have to think this over.”

Angie rose nodding in agreement. “Let me know on whatever your decide. I’ll be there anyway I can.” She helps you lower the bed and turns off the lights again before leaving. You hear her exit and immediately start talking with someone on the other side of the door.

It was two days before you allowed visitors deciding to spend those days cramming as much knowledge and food into you all while talking things through with Angela. You had decided to tell Jesse and go from there notifying Winston and seeing what that meant for you for work and living on base. Angie was adamant she would pressure him to let you stay on as a medic on base until you were ready to take leave. As for housing well, maybe you could find a nice flat off base if it was an issue. You didn’t think your shared room with Jesse was large enough for three. If there would be three.

As if beckoned by your thoughts Jesse was there knocking softly on your door not a few minutes after Angie sent out a notice that you would be allowing guest. He flashed you a crooked smile raising a plastic bag with a little smiley face on it. “I promised ya a hot bath and food…bath might be later but I thought maybe you would like some non Angie approved food.” He fidgeted holding back his want to dash to you his fears threatening to overflow. Watching you just drop at that meeting almost took him down with you. You looked ill when he greeted you but he didn’t think it was that bad. Angie said it was low blood sugar from lack of food and sleep. But he knew better, it was something else on top.

He waited watching you shift the mass amount of blankets around you burying yourself further in their warmth before smiling shyly. Boots thumping loudly on the floor he approached his grin freer this time pulling up a chair and your floating tray. “Oh. Did ya already eat doll? I can come back later if you want. Ang been saying your still feelin’ a little green ‘round the gills.” He frowned noticing the scrape of food on your discarded plate. It looked like the remains of something he would eat. Fattening and full of greasy meat, a few half eaten fries were left.

“I could always eat more. That’s why I’m in here.” You laugh reaching for the bag while Jesse placed his hat and wrap on a nearby coat rack. You groan loudly pulling out a take out box of sweet and sour chicken, sticky rice and dumplings. Jesse watched shocked as you dove in stuffing a dumpling whole into your mouth only noticing his stares after you crudely stuffed another in your mouth “Wha?”

“Nothin’ sugar. Glad you’re eating. Though didn’t think you would take my box. I got you a healthier one… you and Angie always watch what ya eat.” He smile fishing out the other box. “But I guess we can switch every once and awhile.” He winks toying with you. He didn’t expect the look of shock on your face a stock of broccoli halfway to your lips. “It ain’t a big deal! ‘sides you are always on my case about eating better. Eat up! Can’t have my sunshine starving. ” He jokes taking a bite out of the baked fish in front of him.

“Ya.” You chuckle nervously lowering your fork. Turning you face from his. You spoke so softly he barely heard it. It slipped out like a whisper.

_Since I’m eating for two…_

It caught him like a sucker punch the world moving at half its normal pace. Surely you didn’t mean… “I- I don’t think I getting the joke doll.” Jesse muttered mind reeling for an explanation for your comment, other then the obvious one. Because that one didn’t make sense.

You turn back fist gripping your blankets knuckles white and shaking. “Every symptom has a cause. I fainted because I thought I was suffering from just exhaustion and fatigue. Turns out they were just symptoms too.” Brushing aside the quilts you touch you stomach gently refusing to look at him.

“Are… how long?” Jesse asked voice no louder then your ghost like whispers.

“Angie said four months give or take a few weeks.”

Jesse leaned back quietly numbness spreading in his chest. “How long have you known?” Did you not trust him?  You two never brought up children but never talked negatively of it either. His heartbeat ecstatically, thoughts flashing a mile a minute.

“When I woke up. I didn’t realize until then,” You finally turn trying to fight back the tears of panic threatening to break free. “I swear. I would never have been so foolish if I had known. I would have told you.”

Jesse rose whipping a stray tear from your cheek and wrapping you in a tight hug shoulder trembling from unshed tears himself. “I know, I trust ya. Jesus baby meeting you was the blessing I never deserved.” He kissed you peppering little kisses all over your cheeks, your nose and lips never settling for one place for long.

“You want this? Jesse I won’t force this on you.”  You asked starting to realize your fears may be unfounded.

“Whatca’ mean ‘if I want this’? I love ya, every bit I can get! I mean I would have done this a bit different. A cute little house with a cute little dog.” He paused licking his lips debating for a moment before continuing. “The nicest damn ring I could find.” He smiled sheepishly rubbing your shoulders. “But what’s life without a few curves?” He smiles warming a soft blush gracing his cheeks.

You couldn’t help but laugh in shock the words warming you completely making your heart flutter. It was a sweetness that made you feel good, feel safe when he pulls you in tighter murmuring hopes and promises into your ear. You smile snuggling in close kissing his cheeking rubbing his broad shoulders wondering why you worried in the first place. This could work. You knew he would try and you wouldn’t back down either. You loved him too much to not at least try.


End file.
